Through Thick And Thin I Will Always Love You
by Alexis-Sammy
Summary: my first ff.,set after edward left bella and jacob started to ignore her..bella is changed by a nomad...better summary inside..plz read
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is chapter one. It starts off right when she is going to the meadow without Jacob because he was ignoring her. When the Cullens killed James they also had killed Victoria and Laurent shortly after. So yeah….read and review plz!! 3 **

**** I think I'm going to do the whole story in Bella's POV. I don't know yet though..**

* * *

Chapter 1- Surprises

So here I was walking in the middle of a forest barely knowing whether I was even going straight. I wouldn't even have to be out here alone if only I had Jacob here. Sigh. I missed my own personal sun. He had really helped me to rid myself of the aching hole in my chest. Unfortunately he had been ignoring me for well over a month now. I had no clue why. All I know is that Billy is hiding something from me. So that is why I'm out here. I have to get to the meadow. I have to see _him _again.

I don't know what to think of my hallucinations. I know that if I were to tell anyone about them that I would probably be sent out to some kind of mental hospital. That's why I kept them to myself though. And why I was here. I should probably stay home keep away from anything that would remind of _them, _but I can't. I have to keep them my memories. Even if it hurts. I don't want to forget them.

As I had been mind babbling , a lot of time had past and I could see a ray of light up ahead. I sped up. Anxious to get to the one place that proved that _he _was ever real.

As I quickened my pace I started to trip more. I fell a few times scraping my knees and hands. I knew that that should hurt, but it didn't. I couldn't feel anything. I was completely numb. I have been ever since _he_ left me. It was better with Jake, but now that he was gone too, I was numb again.

Finally after what seemed like forever, I burst through the tree barrier of the meadow. As fast as my spirit had lifted, it plummeted down again. The meadow was nothing more then a circle of lost hopes. Everything that was once green had turned brown and lifeless.

I fell to me knees clutching my chest trying to hold myself together. I had felt this pain so many times before that I knew what to expect. I also knew that there was no way to dull the pain. I could keep quiet now at least. The only problem with that is because of my soundless suffering, I heard the voice so clearly it could have been right beside me.

"Hello. What have we here? A young girl, defenseless, in the middle of the forest. Not really the smartest thing to now, is it?" The voice that said those words was inhuman. Really it was. As soon as I heard them I knew that I was in the company of a vampire.

I looked up to an inhumanly beautiful boy. He was even more beautiful then any of the Cull-…_them. _He had eyes that were almost pitch black. Uh oh. He had blonde hair that wasn't short but it wasn't emo long either. It flowed toward his face. He had sort of a round face. It was perfect really. He was around my age and by the looks of it, he was just a little taller. While giving him a full look over I couldn't help but be drawn to his eyes over and over again. They were almost completely black with red along the outside. He looked.. well he looked really, really thirsty. He had probably been out hunting with my luck.

"I was actually heading to the small town of Forks to hunt. But since you're here, away from witnesses, I wont have any problems." Yep I was right. Just my luck.

Even though I knew there was no way of getting away from a vampire, I still calculated escape plans on how to get away. I knew that I couldn't out run, fight, or trick a vampire. But maybe I could at least make sure that he killed me quickly and as painless as possible.

"Please, kill me fast. I don't want to much pain." My voice was only a whisper. If it had not been a vampire I was talking to he would not have heard me.

"Do you know what I am? A normal person would not have asked me to kill them. To normal people, I am just inhumanly beautiful." The vampire seemed kind of surprised by my answer.

"Yes I know what you are. You are a vampire, and a thirsty one to. I can tell because your eyes are black. I can also tell that you drink human blood because of the red around them." My voice was sounded a lot stronger and a lot more brave than what I felt. I think the vampire saw through it though. He might even know my reasons for saying what I did. His next words confirmed my suspicions.

"I can see that you are well informed about vampires. I can also tell that you are telling me this in hopes of me killing you quickly because of your knowledge." He paused, tilting his head to the side. "What would you say if I were to change you? Its either that or death. Your choice." He looked like he was telling the truth. I opened my mouth but no words came out. So I just nodded my head in fear that my voice would betray me.

"It that a yes to be like me? Or yes to death?" He said this a the same time taking a small step towards me. I swallowed twice , trying to get the courage to say something. I wanted more than anything to become a vampire, but not from this vampire. He was thirsty. I wonder if he would even have enough control not to kill me. Then again, if I chose to become a vampire at least I would have a chance. Whereas if I chose death…well anyone can figure that one out. So vampire it would be.

"Yes. I want to be a vampire." It was only a whisper but he heard it. A sly smile spread across his face. I hope I made the right choice. Before the thought even left me head, he was standing right in front of me. He looked deep into my eyes before lowering his mouth to my neck. I felt his cold breath on my skin making me shiver. At that moment I felt his razor sharp teeth dig onto my skin. It was the worst pain I had ever felt before in my life. Only seconds later I felt his teeth leave my throat. I had my eyes closed shut, and my jaw was clenched.

"Try not to scream. You might call attention to yourself. I am going now. There is no way I can take care of a newborn by myself. I wish you good luck in your new life." And with that I felt an unnatural wind brush my face, and I knew he was gone. I was alone. Again. Then my entire world blacked out.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please review!! Next chapter includes Jacob and vampire Bella!!! I will try to update as soon as possible.. This is my first fanfic…. So no haterz plz…. 3**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

********

Alright this is chapter two. I know I have some problems in some places. I did the stupid thing and never read over what I had written.. Yeah I know, a stupid mistake, whatever.. Anyway this is the next chapter.. It has the pack.. hope you like it..

** Would just like to point out that I am a reader and definitely not a writer.. :P enjoy my horrible writing skills..lol

* * *

Chapter 2- Decisions

I don't know how long I had been unconscious but as soon as I regained all my senses back, I wished that I hadn't. The first thing I felt was the burning. The unbearable pain scorching through every inch of my body. I really wished I had chosen death. This was just horrible.

I couldn't hear anything but my heartbeat. It was getting louder and faster and it felt as though all of the fire that was burning me alive was going straight to my heart, throat, and.. _brain_? I was sure that _they_ had told me that the burning just got worse in your heart and throat. Why was the fire going to my head also?

The fire in my heart was now to much for me to even think. I screamed as loud as I could, not knowing, and not caring if anyone heard. My heart now sounded like humming birds wings. Then very quickly, my heart beat one last time before going completely quiet.

I didn't want to open my eyes. I was to scared. So I used my other senses. I used my sense of smell first. I took in a deep breath. I felt a little odd to take in a breath that was clearly unneeded, but it felt good. With that unneeded breath came the worst smell. It made my nose burn and wrinkle with disgust. What was _that!? _That was when opened my eyes.

What I saw was amazing. I could see everything! Every flake of dust, every detail in the table beside me, every thread in the couch I was on-- .. wait .. last I remember I was in the forest. Where the heck was I now? This confusion only last a moment until I saw them. The first person I saw was Jacob. He was looking at me with a lot of different expressions. I could see sadness, awe, surprise, unease, and anger. Why was he so angry?

As I looked behind him I noticed who was with him. It was Sam Uley and his _gang._ What was Jake doing with them? And why were they here? Why was _I _here?

I guess Jake saw the confusion on my face because he took a step closer to me. He looked like he was going to say something, but I interrupted him.

"How did I get to your house Jake? Did you find me in the forest?" I looked into 5 very stunned faces. Then I realized why they looked like that. I'm a vampire, and therefore I had spoken unbelievably fast , and not only that, my voice sounded so beautiful! It was so bell like, it reminded me of a certain someone's voice_._ I decided to try talking a lot slower.

"Jake…" I didn't know what to tell them. I couldn't tell them I was a vampire. But hadn't they just seen me through my transformation? What was I supposed to say? _Jake guess what, I'm a vampire now. That's why I just screamed my head off like I was being burned alive. _I couldn't tell him that. To be honest, I had considered just running out the door and not looking back. I couldn't do that though. So I just closed my mouth and hoped that he would say something. I didn't have to wait long.

"Bella. You've just been turned into a vampire. Why don't we just sit down and talk for a minute. Okay?" Now it was my turn to look like a fish with my mouth hanging open. He knew. Had he always known? He looked pretty calm. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded my head and he sat down on the couch beside me. When he did this I noticed that some of the other boys that were standing around got a little uneasy.

"Did you know about the Cullens?" When I didn't answer him he did the stupidest looking thing ever and shook his hand in front of my face. I nodded my head again. "Okay, at least we're getting somewhere now. So, how did you get bitten Bella?" I almost didn't answer him. It wasn't a yes or no answer so I would have to talk.

"I went out looking for the meadow. When I got there, there was a vampire. He was thirsty. He gave me the choice of getting changed or death. The only reason he didn't just kill me was because I knew so much about vampires. He left right after biting me though." I said the last part with a frown. Wasn't I supposed to be a crazy newborn, controlled by my thirst? When I thought about my thirst I felt the burn in my throat. I was a little thirsty, but not uncontrollably. I didn't even think I needed to hunt right now. Why was I told over and over again about newborns being crazy? I clearly wasn't.

"So the vampire's gone?" He seemed more interested in the other vampire than me.

"Yes. ..Jake can I ask you a question? Or a few?" I had quite a few questions that needed to be answered.

"Yes, of course, anything you need to know." He didn't even hesitate to answer me. That was a good sign.

"How do you know so much about vampires?" No need to beat around the bush. Why not be blunt?

"Do you remember when we walked along the beach when you first moved here? When I told you some old legends?" My human memories were a bit blurry and the only legend I remember from that day is the one about the _Cold Ones_.

"I remember you told me about the _Cold Ones." _Even that legend I couldn't completely recall.

"Yeah… do you remember anything else?" I shook my head. "Okay. Fine. I'll just have to tell you the legend again." He took a deep breath before going on. "My great-grandfather was a tribal elder just like my father. He's the one who made the treaty we have with the Cullens. The vampires are the natural enemies of the wolf-- well, not the wolf, the men that turn into the wolf. They are called werewolves." It was all coming back to me now. I remembered that night, I remembered all the legends he had told me.

"I remember now. But what do the legends have to do with you knowing about vampires? Are you saying that you just decided one day to believe the legends?" This was just way to confusing.

"No. What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm a werewolf. And so are they." He made a gesture to the other huge boys in the room. Wow, not only was I now a mythical creature but so was my best friend. Shouldn't that freak me out?

"Wait. If you are all werewolves and I'm now a vampire. Shouldn't you have killed me when you found me in the forest? Why did you bring me here?" I really hoped that they wouldn't kill me. When you really have to think about dieing, the only answer is no.

"I really don't know. If it were a stranger we probably would have killed them before they were able to complete the change. I just didn't have the guts to kill you Bella. Even if you are a filthy bloodsucker now." I really didn't know what to say to that. Great that he didn't kill me, but did he really have to call me that?

"So what do I do now Jake? I cant stay here. Billy lives here. Even though I'm not having any problems with my thirst right now, it doesn't mean I wont go crazy if I smell him." Sometimes Billy and I didn't get along, but that didn't mean I would put him in danger just because I _think _I have enough control.

" You can stay here for a while till we know what we're doing. Billy is at Charlie's because of your 'death' so he wont be around for quite a while."

"My '_death' !_?" What the hell did he mean by my 'death'.

"Well its not like you can go back there ever again Bella. You cant be around any humans. You're a bloodsucker now, remember?"

"Oh.. That makes sense, I guess." I really hadn't thought about Charlie since I had been changed. He must be heartbroken to think I'm dead. Oh how I wished I could see him. So that brings me to my next thought. Where was I going to go? " Where do I go once Billy has to come back?"

"That's your choice Bells. As long as your not around here…" Ouch. That was harsh. "I don't _want _to kill you." I didn't really like how he said he didn't _want _to kill me. Did that mean he would if he had to?

"Well I guess I'll just have to wait and see. In the mean time, why don't we go for a run. I want to see what its like to go vampire speed without being on someone else's back." I saw some of their eyes go wide when I said that I had been on a vampires back. I couldn't help but smile at that. It was fun to freak them out.

They agreed and we went out to the forest were they phased into huge wolves. It was really cool. It was like they were exploding out of their skin. After they were done, we took off at full speed.

******

* * *

**

****

Good? Bad? Please review!! So yeah that was chapter 2 !! Chapter three is next.. duh.. Lol.. Hope you like it !!! Remember constructive criticism is welcomed. I am not the best writer and sometimes make a lot of mistakes…so yeah.. REVIEW PLZ.. :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright this is chapter 3 !!!! Yay.. I may not be able to update very often because Im in grade 8 so we're getting ready for grad, confirmation, and we have soo many assignments its not even funny.. Then we also have out class trip to fundraise for.. Its an over night trip to Montreal !! Its going to be so fun.. :P Anyway yeah this is the next chapter… **

Chapter 3- Thirst

Our run was one of the most amazing things I have aver done. Jake and the rest of the pack came with me to make sure I didn't run in to any humans. Once I started running I didn't want to stop. I now understood how _he_ had never hit a tree. Even though I was running as fast as possible I could still see everything. I could see all the small animals scamper away when I pasted.

I soon realized that the wolves were getting out of breath by following me. Oh yeah, they still have to breath unlike me. I slowed down and started walking so they could catch up to me. Once they were all with me I sat down on a moss covered fallen tree and let them rest. Jake went over behind a tree as soon as we stopped. At first I was really confused , but then he came back out in his human form and walked over to me.

"So, did you have fun?" I guess he really liked to run also by the look on his face.

"Yes! That was amazing!" I couldn't help but be happy. It was just to great. All of my family, and friends forgotten for once. It was exciting to be able to fun that fast. Then a thought hit me. This would be a perfect time to hunt. In the middle of a forest away from humans.

"So Jake, are you sure that there are no humans around here?" I had to be 100% sure before trying anything. I remembered _him_ telling me that when hunting, they let their instincts take over them. That's why I wasn't allowed to watch.

"Yep. We made sure of it. We are nowhere near any kind of civilization."

"Okay then, if its okay with everyone else, I think this would be a good time for me to hunt. Since we're not near any humans." Jake from beside me, suddenly let out a very vicious growl at one of the wolves.

"Of course she's going to hunt animals instead of humans, you turd. She wouldn't kill innocent humans!!" Okay what the hell. I was really confused now. The wolf didn't even say anything. Jake saw my confused expression and took in a breath to hopefully explain.

"It's a wolf thing. You see we can hear each others thoughts. I makes it a lot easier when hunting down a vampire, or if someone's in human form they can communicate with everyone else still." **(In my story they can still hear each others thoughts when human. How else would they communicate without Edward??) **So one of the others must have said something about being surprised about me hunting animals.

"Alright. You guys can come with me, but stay back a bit. Okay?" They all nodded their heads in agreement. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Not to far from us I smelt a small herd of deer. My eyes shot open and I started running toward the delicious scent. I soon came to the edge of an open meadow with a small stream running down the middle. The herd of deer were drink from the stream and grazing. My eyes narrowed as I spotted a huge buck. That was my first kill. Within minutes I had finished the whole herd.

When I was finished I took a look at myself. My clothes were all dirty and covered in blood. That's attractive. Note the sarcasm. The thing that was bothering me the most though was that I was still thirsty. Not even after the whole herd, could I quench this thirst.

I walked over to the pack where they were sitting on the edge of the meadow. Some of them had wide eyes and some even dropped jaws. Jake was in human form again.

"Ready to go back to the house?" He seemed to stand a bit further from me now. My hunting must have scared him. Hey its not my fault they had to watch. They could have left me in the forest instead of taking me in. But then again I really did need a place to stay until I figured out where I was going.

"Sure. Lets go. I'll race ya!" I let Jake phase back to his wolf form before we took off running back to La Push. I didn't even have to try. With my newborn speed I was there long before any of them. I was leaning up against the house when the guys finally showed up. They all phased this time, not just Jake. Guess they were warming up to me. They also didn't seem to care at all that I just saw every one of them naked.

Jake came up to me and playfully punched me in the arm.

"Ya' know its not fair. You get all the new vampire speed." He walked into the house laughing as I trailed behind followed by the others. Jake went into the kitchen and got out a huge pot of left over spaghetti. Then each guy got out a bowl and fork and split it up for each of them. I pitied the person that had to cook for all of them. Man they could a lot!

"You guys eat more within a day than what I used to be able to eat in a whole year!"

"It comes with the whole, werewolf thing." I was actually surprised when Embry was the one to tell me that. None of them had phased back into human since I had been changed, so I hadn't talked to any of them.

"Yeah Embry's right. Hey, I guess you don't have to deal with getting hungry anymore, eh Bella?" Wow Jared too. Maybe it was just that they were werewolves and couldn't talk to me. Either that or it was because they were worried that I wouldn't be able to control my thirst.

"Yeah Jared I don't have to worry about getting hungry, but did you ever think that maybe getting thirsty for _blood _would be even worse?" That shut them up. Never thought of that now did you. Ha , the looks on their faces were priceless. Jared, and Embry both looked scared shitless.

The guys continued to eat and I was sitting in the living room when I heard what sounded like a car coming into Jakes driveway. I don't think the guys could here it yet, but I could. I didn't know who it was but all I could for was that it wouldn't be a human.

Just as I thought that I heard it. I could hear the heart beat, I could smell the blood rushing through the humans veins. My throat started to burn even worse than it had when I first woke up. The guys still couldn't hear it, and I was at the point of freaking out. I had no clue if I would be able to control my thirst. What if it was Billy coming back early? I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to hurt anybody.

The car was definatly in Jakes driveway now. When the car was getting really close to the house I heard the talking in the kitchen quiet down. Then I heard the deafening bang from the car door being slammed shut. Jake came out to the living room and looked at me. His expression was clear on his face. Scared.

I heard Billy walking up onto the porch. The sound of his blood getting closer. The warm smell of his blood practically coming to me. Arg.!! Snap out of it Bella!! I shouldn't be thinking of Billy like that!

"Hey, Jake, you here!?" I heard Billy yell from the front doorway. That was all it took for me to snap. I lunged of the couch to attack him. Jake wasn't fast enough to stop me. I came around the corner and saw to my uncontrollable disappointment that Sam was there and he had just phased. That didn't stop me though. I still tried to get at Billy. When I lunged at Billy, Sam pushed him out of the way and I went flying out the doorway. When I turned around I saw 4 wolves. I automatically crouched down, ready to fight them.

I was so ready to attack until I looked up at the house. What I saw made me straighten up my back and take a step away. I saw Jake crouched beside Billy who was lying in the floor. It looked as though he had broken or done something to his arm when he was pushed out of the way. Jake met my gaze. His eyes were full of sadness and disappointment. I was still close enough that he would be able to hear me if I said something.

"Jake… I-I'm so sorry. I really am. I don't know what came over me." I knew exactly what came over me. I'm a vampire now. It was my thirst. The next thing I knew I was running full speed in the opposite direction of La Push, of home, everything I had ever known in my human life. I was running away and I was never going to look back.

**Good? Bad? Please review!! So yeah that was chapter 3!! I have a lot of things to do so I might not be able to update for a while. I will update though. I will try to update whenever I can. I will try so that ppl don't have to wait any longer than a week…. Review plz!! :P**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright this is chapter 4!! I don't know the pairing yet.. But I **_**think **_**its going to be the original pairings. There isn't going to be any Cullens.. Well I don't think there will be I don't know.. Guess you will just have to read it and find out!!! Don't worry the Cullens will come back…..Hope you like it!! **

Chapter 3- Blocked Mind

I don't know how far I had run. Eventually though I started to slow down. I don't think the wolves were going to follow me. They already knew that I was way faster then them. And besides I think half of them couldn't care less where I went. For all they knew I was gone and never coming back.

I smelt a mountain lion not to far from me to the east. I might as well hunt. Smelling Billy's blood had made me really thirsty. I started running towards the scent. I saw the lion. It was hunting a rabbit. Hmm the hunter is really the prey. I started to sneak up on it. Just when he was about to attack the rabbit, I jumped onto his back digging my teeth into his neck. The mountain lions blood tasted so good. As the hot liquid flowed down my throat.

A random thought came across my mind. What would it be like to taste human blood? Just thinking about it set off a white hot burning in my throat. I really shouldn't think about that. Especially if I was to be a vegetarian vampire. I would also like to keep my record clean. I didn't want to take a human life.

I also didn't want to be a nomad. I wouldn't be able to handle being alone for eternity. But where else could I go? I couldn't go back to the wolves, they would probably try and kill me. I didn't want to go find the Cullens. What if what _he _said was true? That he really didn't want to be with me, and that he didn't love me anymore.

I could go to the Volturi. That frightened me just to think about it. The Cullens had made me see the Volturi for evil monsters. But they had no reason to kill me. Would they still kill me? Or would they allow me to join their guard?

After probably only a minute of considering outcomes and decisions I decided to go. If they killed me, oh well I had nothing to live for. The only thing I truly cared for was the _Cullens_-wince- and they had left me. And then if they actually decided to keep me as a part of their guard, well then that was great. The only problem I had within joining them would be their diet. They drank from humans. If I were to join them that would mean that I would have to drink from humans also. I wasn't quite sure if I would be willing ot do that. But then again, I am a vampire and that's what vampires do, right? Why go against your nature for lesser being than you. So it was decided. I would go ask to join the Volturi. (**Yeah yeah I know this is not something that Bella would do and it is definitely not something that she would think. But this is my Bella and she thinks a bit different. I'm warning you now that she will not be like this the whole story.)**

I really didn't want to go on a plane to get to Italy.Yeah that would be just great. A plane filled with humans. There wouldn't be any passengers left by the time the plane hit Italy. So I ran and swam there. It did take a few days but it was better then exposing the vampire world. I wanted the Volturi to want me not kill me.

I was just arriving in Volterra when I caught my first glimpse of the Volturi. I knew that she was a vampire because of her eyes. They were bright red. She looked to be about 11. She was wearing a long black robe. Her hood was down but when she saw me staring at her she put it up and walked into a nearby ally. I quickly followed after her. When I turned the corner into the ally I was sent up against a wall.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She was small but when she had you against a wall and was snarling in your face she was actually scary. The black robe kind of gave it away. She was part of the guard.

"I'm here too see the Volturi leaders." I even surprised myself at how calm I said this. I could tell she was expecting this. Did they get a lot of vampires in Volterra looking to talk with the Volturi?

"What's your business here?" What was she a secretary?

"I would like to join the Volturi. I think that Aro might have an interest in me. I'm almost positive that he wont be able to read my mind." God I really hoped I was right about that. It made sense though. If _he _couldn't read my mind then Aro wouldn't either. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jane. I'm Aro's favorite guard member. I can make people imagine pain. I can make it feel like they're being burned alive when really they are nowhere near fire. It can make any vampire, no matter how strong, fall to the ground screaming for mercy." She gave me a very evil little smile. She looked as if she was concentrating really hard. After a few second she got really frustrated. So much that her lip curled up over to show her teeth. Then she turned around quickly even for a vampire and started walking in the other direction. She hadn't said anything so I just followed her.

We soon came to a sewer drain and she walked right into it falling down as if she did it every day. I really didn't want to be left by myself so I quickly jumped in after her. We jumped down into darkness. I could still see thanks to me vampire sight, but it was still dark.

We walked for what seemed like forever. I was just about to ask if we were there yet when I saw a light up ahead and shut my mouth. The light was coming from the light on the other side of a door. The door was really big and it was made from wood and nothing else. Jane opened it easily for being so small and walked through. I followed her in. We came into something kind of resembling a waiting room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I caught scent of the receptionist. She was human. I automatically held my breath.

"Um.. Jane?" She turned around reluctantly to answer me.

"Yes?" she snapped at me. Someone woke up on the wrong side of their hobo box.

"Uh. It may not seem like it, but I'm a new born. I cant go past her." I nodded my head in the humans direction. Understanding came over Jane's face. She put up her hands as if telling me to stay there. She walked over to the door we were heading to and opened it just enough to look through. I could see she was whispering something but I couldn't quite hear what she said. She took a step away from the door and opened it all the way. A huge vampire male walked through the doorway. He was really tall and muscular. Enough to maybe be an equal opponent for Emm… Oh I'm so weak, I cant even say they're names. Why don't I just frickin' say it! EMMETT. There I said it. The vampire walking towards me now would be an equal opponent for Emmett.

Jane had a smug look on her face. "This is Felix. He will stop you if you cant control your thirst enough to walk past her." With that she started walking back towards the huge wooden doors. Felix stepped over besides me. He gave me a warm smile. Well looks like not all the Guard is rude like Jane.

Felix and I started towards the door to follow Jane. I had a little trouble with my thirst, but it didn't get out of control. Felix bent his head down to my ear once we past through the door.

"Good job controlling your thirst." I looked up to see him smiling down at me. I gave him a small smile back. If I could blush I would be bright red by now.

We continued walking down a huge hallway. There was an even bigger door than the first at the end of the hall. I was extremely surprised when little Jane opened them with no problem. We walked into a huge room. The room was probably half the size of all of Forks! There were to chairs or any other furniture. All there was were 3 thrones and a huge staircase behind them leading up the two sides and meeting at the top at another set of huge doors.

Felix, Jane and I walked up to the thrones. I saw now that there were three vampires sitting in the thrones. The one in the middle had skin translucently white, it stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face. His eyes were red, the same as the others around him, but the color was clouded, milky.

I then looked at the other two. They must be Marcus and Caius. Their thrones were set back further than Aro's. Both of them looked very much like Aro, one even had the same flowing black hair. The other had snow white hair that brushed against his shoulders.

They all had their eyes on me. Jane soon got their attention though by walking over to stand in front of Aro. He did not get up but simply took her hand in his. He soon let go of her hand and she walked to stand over by a boy that looked like her twin. When I looked back at Aro his eyes were on me again. Felix suddenly grabbed my hand and started to walk over towards Aro. Felix put my hand in Aro's and took a step back.

"Amazing." He hissed very quietly to himself. "I cant seem to read your mind. You were right when you told Jane that you didn't think that I would be able to. May I ask you how you would know not only that I could read minds but that I couldn't read yours?" He seemed like one of those power hungry freaks who would do anything to be better than others. He must not like the fact that I knew something. Well he will really hate me after he finds out that I don't want to tell him anything.

"I knew about vampires in my human life. One of them could affect the mind. It didn't work on me." There lets see what he thinks of that.

"Felix would you please take Bella to one of the spare rooms near you. Just in case she needs help getting around the castle. Once she knows her way around the castle by herself we will give her ,her own." I was to exited about them letting me join that I didn't dwell to much on them setting me up near Felix. In fact I might actually like Felix.

**Chapter 4!! Tell me how it was. I'm having a hard time finding the time to write but I will try my hardest to update when I can. If I have to I'll work on it through the weekend to update. Oh yeah talk about dedication to my readers!! Lol :P Review plz .. ****J**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**VERY IMPORTANT**_

_**I am sooo sorry people. I really wanted to finish this story and do the other ideas that I have but I don't have the time. I'm in grade 8 and it's the last 2 months of school. We have to get ready for grad and confirmation. Not only that but we have soo many projects that have to be done. OH MY GOD I HATE GRADE 8! So I tried but failed to write this. I was going to wait until school got finished to finish this story but I don't want to just stop when people are actually reading this. So I if anyone wants to finish this story for me you can just message me or whatever. Again I am sooo sorry. Once I'm out of school I will**_** write the other stories I had in mind. **

**XOXO **

**.**


End file.
